The present invention relates generally to a system for updating and/or distributing advertisement, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for dynamic updating of advertisement based on a user's evolution of interest, and for dynamic advertisement auctioning for remarketing based upon a user's eye-reaction to prior advertisement within a same content.
It is common to have content with empty slots for advertisements in a web page before the content, in the content, or after the content. The empty slots are populated with a static generation of an advertisement (i.e., a “one-time” population) such that the advertisement does not change after the web page has been loaded. The empty slots are conventionally auctioned away to commercial companies for their ads or advertising agencies for their client's ads.
Conventionally, auctioning for advertisements on a web page is a “one-time”, static process. Hence, advertisements once rendered on a page do not get updated with the evolution of interests and/or cognition of a reader.
That is, the conventional techniques have a technical problem in that the conventional techniques do not consider in-session behavior-monitoring of a given user utilizing, for example, eye movement behavior with respect to advertisements shown at an earlier part of given content, and dynamic repetition of auctioning for the same slots previously generated as the user interest evolves over time during reading a web page.